1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mini secure digital (SD) card connector, and more particularly, to a mini secure digital card connector correctly and firmly locking mini SD cards.
2. The Related Art
Consuming electronic products, such as the mobile phone, the digital camera, PDA, MP3 etc., are designed for more functions and portability. The user of consuming electronic product has more demands, such as more capacity and less volume, so that the mini secure digital card comes up.
A mini secure digital (SD) card has dimensions of 20 mm×21.5 mm×1.4 mm, and an area of approximately a half of a thumb. Thus, compared to a standard SD card having dimensions of 32 mm×24 mm×2.1 mm, the mini SD card is much smaller. The mini SD card saves up to more than 40% with respect to an area required for printed circuit board (PCB) and even up to more than 60% with respect to a volume required when applied to portable devices. Because of the characteristic of the more capacity and the less volume, the mini SD cards are used on the mobile phones and lots of the consuming products. Conventional mini SD card connector comprises a housing for receiving the mini SD card. Since the mini SD card connector is very small, so that there is no further consideration to firmly hold the mini SD card.
Due to the small volume of the mini SD card, conventional SD card connector cannot apply to the handheld electronic devices. So that a new brand connector has been developed for receiving the mini SD card.